World So Cold
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: OS. Song-fic. POST THOR 1. - Après la mort de Loki, Thor éprouve des remords. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir un jour aussi dévasté et coupable. THORKI.


**Titre :** _World So Cold_

**Univers :** Thor

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Tragedy / Poetry

**Personnages :** Thor & Loki (THORKI!)

**Résumé :** OS. Song-fic. POST THOR 1. - Après la mort de Loki, Thor éprouve des remords. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir un jour aussi dévasté et coupable. THORKI.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** (Je crois que je vais faire une overdose d'écriture de song-fics. ;D) La chanson s'appelle _World So Cold_ et elle est interprétée par le groupe Three Days Grace.

* * *

(Écrit le 5 mars 2014.)

* * *

**« World So Cold »**

_I never thought_

_I'd feel this_

_Guilty and I'm_

_Broken down inside_

_Living with myself_

_Nothing but lies_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir un jour un tel vide en moi, une telle culpabilité. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Car tu as sauté dans l'abysse, tu t'es laissé entraîner par elle. Tu nous as abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné. Et je suis brisé, je suis coupable de ton geste, car j'étais trop préoccupé à plaire au peuple d'Asgard pour te surveiller, m'occuper de toi, et te donner une plus grande place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Une place plus grande que celle du petit frère et du compagnon d'armes.

_I always thought_

_I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd_

_Let it get so bad_

_Living with myself_

_Is all I have_

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre relation ait pu à ce point se détériorer. Je pensais que nous étions seulement dans une brouille passagère, et que moins d'un mois plus tard nous serions réconciliés, et que nous serions redevenus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Mon frère, je suis impardonnable, je t'ai délibérément laissé en arrière. Tu as dû me haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Rassures-toi, je me hais moi aussi.

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like_

_I'm frozen in time_

Je suis comme figé dans le temps. Je te revois, encore et encore, plonger dans le vide de l'espace, comme si mon esprit était définitivement bloqué sur cette image. Une image affreuse. Celle de la décadence de notre relation. Je suis désespéré, je voudrais tellement pouvoir remonter le temps et t'assurer que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, au lieu de te laisser dans mon ombre, tel un fantôme.

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, froid et désertique. Un endroit où il n'y a pas d'émotions mais où pourtant les miennes m'emportent dans un tourbillon de douleur et de désespoir. Je suis comme une coquille sans âme, car tu es parti, tu as décidé de partir, et que j'en suis la cause. Je compte les jours depuis que tu as disparu, depuis que tu t'es laissé tomber, et mon chagrin n'en est que renforcé au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

_Do you ever feel me_

_Do you ever look_

_Deep down inside_

_Staring at yourself_

_Paralyzed_

J'espère que, depuis les étendues paisibles du Valhalla, tu puisses me voir, et comprendre à quel point je suis désolé que tout ça se soit terminé aussi mal.

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like_

_I'm frozen in time_

Toutes les nuits je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, encore en proie à des cauchemars dans lesquels je te vois plonger vers ta fin. Te rappelles-tu, lorsque nous étions encore enfants et tellement innocents, qu'à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux faisait un mauvais rêve, il allait se réconforter en se blottissant dans les bras de l'autre ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir le refaire.

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

Chaque jour, je tente de paraître fort, afin de ne pas faire pleurer Mère. Elle aussi est très éprouvée par ta mort, elle t'aimait tant. Père aussi éprouve du chagrin, mais il ne doit rien montrer, il doit être fort. Et je tente de faire comme lui. Mais il y a des jours où le masque se brise. Et alors les larmes coulent à flots.

_I'm too young_

_To lose my soul_

_I'm too young_

_To feel this old_

_So long_

_I'm left behind_

_I feel like_

_I'm losing my mind_

Je suis trop jeune pour me sentir si vieux. Je suis las, j'ai l'impression d'avancer continuellement dans le brouillard. Je voudrais que tu reviennes, que tout redevienne comme avant, car je me sens tellement coupable. Mais c'est impossible. Tu es mort, et j'ai la sensation de perdre la tête, rendu fou par la douleur.

_Do you ever feel me_

_Do you ever look_

_Deep down inside_

_Staring at yourself_

_Paralyzed_

Ne doute pas de mes sentiments. Je t'ai toujours aimé, d'abord comme un frère, puis bien plus tard comme un amant. Tu étais tout mon contraire, c'était comme si tu me complétais, comme si nous étions un tout mais que chacun était une moitié de ce tout.

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

_From me_


End file.
